The New Bells
by KitKatWei
Summary: Isabella Swan has never existed. The person pretending to be shy, clumsy little Bella, is really the complete polar opposite - Isabelle Lightwood, beautiful, agile, and dangerous, sent to Forks to investigate the new species of vampires. What happens when her mission is over? What will Edward do to get the Bella he loves back? And when Victoria comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**KitKat is back, with my new fanfic! Please R&R, but no flames, please. Okay, this chapter is really short, but this is just the intro. Once the story picks up, so will the chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

First of all, I never wanted to go on that mission. Second of all, I never really loved that Cullen boy. Third of all, I was never the weak girl Isabella Swan had been.

My name is Isabelle Lightwood, not Isabella Swan. I'm dating Simon Lewis, not Edward Cullen. Most importantly, I'm a Shadowhunter, not a simple mundie.

This is how my version of the story went.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle, Mom needs to see you in the library," Alec told me as he walked into the training room.<p>

"Now?" I complained, gritting my teeth as I slashed at the dummy with my whip. "I'm in the middle of training!"

"Izzy, we went to the demon realms and back," Alec commented. "A little break from your training isn't going to be the end of the world."

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, wrapping my whip around my wrist again. "Can I at least take a shower first?"

"You'd better," Alec agreed. "Mom says she's not meeting you until you do."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom," I said as I walked into the library. "You rang?"<p>

I was all cleaned up; my hair was neatly tied in a ponytail, my makeup perfectly applied, my whip coiled around my arm, and wearing my clean set of Shadowhunter gear. Isabelle Lightwood, ready for action.

"Isabelle," Mom greeted. "I need your help."

"For what?" I asked.

"Izzy, we need you to go on a mission."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why not ask Jace? You know he's got more experience than me."

"Yes, but we need someone more... discreet," Mom said for lack of a better word. "And you know Jace isn't really that. "

"What about Alec?" I wondered. "The Angel knows he would be much more discreet than yours truly."

"Yes, but he's going on his trip with Magnus soon, and I don't want to ruin that," Mom informed me.

"Mom, this is their ninth trip," I pointed out, "I think they could afford to cancel it."

"I want you, okay?" Mom declared. "Just you. And by the way you're acting, it seems to me that you don't want to go."

"Fine, what's this mission you're talking about?" I sighed, giving in.

"We need you to go to Forks, Washington," Mom informed me. "There's been a reporting of strange demonic activity. It looks like there's a new species of vampires there, according to our informant. We need you to go pose as the police chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, better known as Bella, to make sure that this clan of vampires isn't harming the mundanes. Magnus has agreed to help disguise you and alter Chief Swan's memory."

"I have no choice in the matter, do I," I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, because you're our best chance at finding out about this new species. We need you, Isabelle."

I liked being needed.

* * *

><p>I sighed, while thinking about all the information Mom had given me. Most of it had proved helpful, but did I really have to act as Edward Cullen's love interest? Ugh. I missed Simon already.<p>

I remembered our passionate farewell and nearly blushed. Luckily, I caught myself just in time. _Isabelle Lightwood does _not_ blush,_ I scolded myself. I sighed again.

"Something wrong, Bells?"

I looked over at Charlie, chief of the police in Forks, driving me through town in his police cruiser. True to his word, Magnus had manipulated quite a lot of memories so that Charlie really did think he had a daughter. The whole town now believed his ridiculous story. Renee and Phil, however, were really just made up people.

I shook my head and looked down at myself glumly. I hated how I looked right now, and I had to stay like this for who knows how long. My stringy brown hair was completely unstyled and my brown eyes were so ordinary, unlike my normal eyes. And my Marks! I couldn't see them, and I was so used to seeing them that every time I looked at my arm, expecting to see black lines crossing over them and instead saw nothing, I felt panicky for a moment. Great.

When we arrived at the house and Charlie showed me my red truck, I feigned enthusiasm. Bella Swan was supposed to be simple-minded, yeah?

My room was pretty tiny, compared to what I was used to at the Institute, but, again, fake enthusiasm. Charlie seemed really pleased.

He left me to my own devices after awhile, for which I was thankful. I really needed to unpack.

I opened my "dangerous" suitcase first. It was chock full of extra knives, swords, whoops, seraph blades, medical supplies, and a lot of other important Shadowhunter necessities. I stored all of them in a hidden shelf in the wall over the bed.

The rest of my belongings I put away normally. When I finished, I collapsed on my bed. Not that I was tired, but I wanted a break. Already, I missed Jace and Clary and Alec. And Simon. By the Angel, I missed Simon so much that it hurt.

This was going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**KitKat in the house, along with - you guessed it - a new chapter! Everyone, if you're a fan of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, go read my other fanfic, where Nico di Angelo goes to Hogwarts. I've written a lot more on that one than on this! So go check it out if you're interested, please.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My first day at school. Oh, joy.

I think Jace is rubbing off on me too much, what with the sarcasm and all. Oh well.

I flung open the truck door and jumped down, pretending to stumble. Ugh, I hated being clumsy. It felt so against my nature.

All the students were staring at me, and I couldn't blame them. I mean, I did look pretty hideous. Thank Raziel that this wasn't my normal appearance.

Class that day was pretty boring. I made some new "friends", if that's what you'd call them. For me, I don't consider someone a friend until you've risked your life with them many times. But that's besides the point.

Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber were both pretty nice, but I immediately hated Lauren Mallory the minute I set eyes on her. She had that arrogant look about her, but it was more like an I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone way rather than Jace's look-at-me-because-I-am-totally-awesome way. I wanted to pulverize her, but I restrained myself. That would definitely not help my mission.

When I saw the Cullens, I wasn't too impressed. Everyone gushed about how hot they were, but truthfully? They just looked like a bunch of model rejects that drank too much coffee and slept way too little. Well, I guess they do sleep too little. I mean, they don't sleep at all, do they? You can't tell me that's normal.

Needless to say, I had to act the opposite of how I felt and pretend that I was infatuated with Edward. Gross.

In Biology a couple days later, I discovered that I needed to sit beside Edward. Great. Yep, Jace was really going to my head.

I saw him stiffen and slide away. That meant my blood was much more appetizing to him than a normal mundie's. As it should, considering I have the blood of the Angel, but I was in more danger of being attacked.

The teacher rambled on and on, and when the bell finally rang, Edward was gone before I knew it. Oh, look, I had already chased off the target of my supposed affections.

The next couple weeks were the same. Edward went missing for a few days, probably because of me, but I had to act like I minded, instead of acting relieved. When he came back, I was sorely disappointed. I had hoped he would've stayed away longer. Well, I suppose the world isn't a wish-granting factory.**(Virtual cookies if you can tell me where that quote came from! Besides you, KK/ravenclawshadowhuter13, because you obviously know. XD)**

When Edward began to start getting attracted to me, I groaned mentally. Oh no, I thought, it was starting.

Our _amazing_ relationship immediately _blossomed beautifully_. Note sarcasm. Edward, not only informed me that he was a vampire (not that I didn't know that already), but he would also drive me to school and such, just like a normal boyfriend would do.

What a normal boyfriend would _not_ do, on the other hand, is stare at you while you're sleeping. I mean, really, that just screams, "STALKER!" to me. Not to mention how overprotective he is, with all his, "Bella, you're too fragile," and his, "Don't worry, love, I'll protect you," crap. I'm a Shadowhunter, I could take out his entire family by myself. Not that he knew that, of course.

Honestly, it's as if he thinks all humans are like card towers!

He was always confused as to why he couldn't read my mind. Obviously I couldn't tell him it was because I was a Shadowhunter, so I acted just as confused. I hated every moment of it.

I never felt the love that I told him I felt. Instead, I would feel disgust whenever he so much as touched my hands gently. I forced myself to imagine that this was Simon kissing me, not Edward, but it was difficult.

Edward thought my hesitation to touch him was fear for my own life, however. Ha, as if I'd be afraid of one measly Downworlder.

Speaking of which, I discovered that Edward's species descended from a mixture of werewolf, fey, and mostly vampire.

They had maybe one or two werewolf ancestors, so that their condition was transmitted through bites, and their fey ancestors caused them to be extraordinarily beautiful and have special talents, like Alice's psychic abilities. But they did mostly have vampire forefathers, thus their thirst for blood and the like.

When James showed up with Victoria and Laurent, and began hunting me, I had to pretend to be scared and worried. Pff, as if they could lay a finger on me. But unfortunately, the Clave had not yet called me back, so I had to allow myself to get hurt, just to protect my cover. Trust me, I hated it so much.

I hated pretending to be helpless, key word on pretending. Every single time Edward and his crazy family came near, I had to resist the urge to slash them to bits with my whip.

At least I had found out that their weakness was fire. That would be useful, if we ever had to fight them.

The family was so full of themselves, always thinking that nobody could hurt them and that their hard skin would hold against any weapon, and that no one would dare try to attack them. All the while, I was gathering information about them from the inside.

I knew that seraph blades and electrum could hurt them, but I never said anything. Why would I? I don't care for them.

When Jasper tried to attack me on my fake eighteenth birthday, I nearly pulled out my whip, but Edward, stupid fool as he is, shoved me into a bunch of glass objects.

I always knew he was an idiot, but this really proved it. Who pushes someone they love into a glass so that they would fall and hurt themselves?! That's right, a complete blockhead.

As Edward led me into the woods three days later, I was on the alert. He had been distant ever since my "birthday", and I knew he was now going to tell me why.

I never expected he was going to leave me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what about it? Does Izzy actually like Edward? Or does she mean something else? I'll try to update soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's KitKat, and I've got with me a new chapter! Please R&R, which, if you didn't know, means Read & Review, so do just that! No flames, though.**

**Carry on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Bella, we're leaving."

I froze. Wait, did I hear that right? Did I dare hope?

"Why now? Another year-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Bella, it's time," Edward said. "How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's already claiming thirty-three. We'd have to start over soon, regardless."

I stared at him. He stared back coldly, but I knew it was forced. I knew he really did love this simple, plain version of me, however much I hated it.

Suddenly, I understood.

"When you say 'we'..." I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word was separate and distinct.

I tried not to cheer and leap for joy. I still had to maintain my cover. The Cullens could not know of Shadowhunters until the Clave agreed, so I still had to play the heartbroken girl Bella would no doubt have been.

Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"Bella, you can't. Where we're going... it's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I made myself sound like I was pleading. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," Edward said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward, nothing!"

The words felt like acid on my tongue. I might've been worried that if I argued too hard he might actually stay, but I could see that his mind was made up, so I persisted.

"You're right," Edward agreed, and, for a second, I was worried I _had_ argued too hard, but then he said, "It was what was to be expected," and I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," he reminded me.

"No! I don't care about myself! I'm already yours, Edward. My heart, my soul, everything. I don't want them without you! I don't even want to live without you!"

Okay, maybe I was laying it on a little too thick.

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

"You don't want me?" I repeated slowly, pretending to be hurt and confused.

"No."

"Well, that changes things." Oops, not enough emotion there. I sounded too calm and collected, which I was definitely not supposed to be.

"Of course, I'll always remember you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm... _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human. I've let this go on for far too long, and I'm sorry for that, because _I don't love you._ I think you've always known that somewhere."

I resisted a snort. It was so obvious he was lying. You want to see real lying? I thought. Then look at how I fooled you.

But I still needed to keep fooling him.

"Don't." My voice was perfect, a mix between pain and confusion. "Don't do this."

_Do this, do this, do this,_ my mind chanted. I agreed wholeheartedly.

"You're not good for me, Bella," Edward sighed, looking at me directly. I could see pain for what he was giving up in his eyes, although the rest of his face was blank, and I hope he saw pain, falsely created of course, in mine.

"If... if that's what you want." My voice was so soft, so full of raw agony, that I almost believed I didn't want Edward to leave. Almost.

He nodded.

If I had really been Bella Swan, I would've broken down right then and there. But I wasn't. And I didn't love Edward. Heck, I didn't even really like him, not a single bit.

"I would like to ask one favor, if that's not too much," Edward said.

I felt rage, so strong I wasn't sure how I held myself back from attacking him. How dare he ask for a favor when he was ditching me like this? But I did hold myself back, and simply told him, "Anything."

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "Do you understand me?"

I got his hidden meaning: don't get into danger.

I almost laughed out loud, which would've almost certainly ruined my cover. I would return to being a Shadowhunter after this. Did he really think I would stay out of trouble?

But he meant Bella, not Izzy. So I nodded.

After all, after this is all over and done, Bella Swan will be no more than a memory. And tell me, how can a memory do anything reckless?

Exactly. It can't.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course," he said coolly. "He needs you. Take care of yourself - for him."

He was lying again. He really cared about me, and this Charlie excuse was really pathetic, even for a mere mundie that Bella supposedly was. And besides, Charlie won't even remember that he has a daughter. No one will remember anything about me or Bella.

"I will," I whispered.

"Good," he said. "And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time that you see me. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."

What a stupid promise to make. Both of us knew that he wouldn't be able to resist coming back, because he loved Bella so much, but when he came back, I thought with satisfaction, he'll find no trace of the girl he loves. A fitting punishment for the ridiculous way he handled things.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, you're human. Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

If only he knew how wrong he was.

"What about your memories?"

I couldn't wait for him to leave, so that I could stop pretending to be concerned for him.

"Well, I won't forget. But my kind, we're very easily distracted."

He took a step away. "I suppose that's all, then. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized.

"No, they're all gone," Edward said, shaking his head. "I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" I repeated, blankly.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break is better for you."

The_ nerve_ of that boy. Convincing everyone to leave without a single word. I couldn't help thinking that Simon was so much better.

I felt a small pang at hearing that I would never see Alice again, though. Out of all the Cullens, I liked her best. She reminded me a bit of myself.

"Goodbye, Bella," Edward said softly.

"Wait!" I forced myself to reach for him, to pretend.

"Take care of yourself," Edward murmured, taking hold of my arms and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I made myself not wince, bit I closed my eyes.

And then he was gone, nothing more than just an unnatural breeze.

I waited for a moment, just to make sure that he was really gone. I couldn't resist a shriek of excitement, and then I began to skip back to Charlie's house.

I grabbed my phone and called Jia Penhallow, the Consul, and reported what had happened. She was surprised to hear me call before my weekly report, but pleased when she heard what had happened.

"Very well, Isabelle," Jia said. "That means your mission is over. You may go back to your Institute now."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, and then we hung up. I immediately started to dial a new number.

I hadn't heard his voice in months. By Raziel, I missed him so much. Had he changed? Did he still like me?

"Hello?"

His voice was like a piece of heaven.

"Simon," I sighed, content in just hearing him talk. "Guess who it is?"

"Izzy! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know," I agreed. "Since before I went on my mission."

"But you're calling now, so is your mission over?" Simon guessed. "Can you come home?"

He sounded so hopeful, I had to laugh. "Yes," I giggled. "It's over."

"YAY!" he cheered. "Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Izzy's coming home!"

I heard more cheering in the background.

"Are you at the Institute?"

"Yup," Simon confirmed. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, can you put Magnus on the phone?"

"Sure, no problem," Simon said, and then I heard Magnus.

"Isabelle," he greeted. "Shall I come over now?"

"Yes, please do," I answered.

"On it," he answered. "See you in a sec."

"Bye."

The line went dead. I threw myself in a frenzy, trying to get ready. Finally, I could dress in something pretty!

I put on a spaghetti strap dress that looked ridiculous on Bella but I knew would look great on me, not to mention five inch heeled boots that I stored two knives in. My ruby pendant went around my neck, and my whip was, as usual, wrapped around my wrist. My hair I would leave, seeing as Magnus was going to change it anyways.

Just as I thought that, a portal appeared, and Magnus stepped out. The swirling door stayed open, though.

"Hello, dear Isabelle," Magnus said. "I must say, it's a delight to see you again."

"Not until you change me back," I groaned. "Please, Magnus, I can't stand to look like this for another minute! Please change me back!"

"Well, considering you said please, something that Blondie would never have done," Magnus said lightly. He then proceeded to wave his hand at me.

I rushed to the mirror and gave a squeal of delight. I was back to being normal, gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood.

Then I frowned at the portal. "Isn't it supposed to close by now?"

"It's one of Clary's," Magnus informed me. That was all I needed to hear.

Magnus also helped me pack, sending all of my stuff into my suitcases with another sweep of his hand, including my Shadowhunter stash.

"Now let's get you home, darling!" Magnus exclaimed. He sent all of my bags through the portal first, then gestured for me to go before him, saying he still needed to alter the people's memories. So I did.

And was immediately engulfed in hugs from every side.

Everyone quickly broke apart, and then Simon came forward. My breath caught in my throat. He looked even more amazing than I remembered. And had he grown taller?

Yes, I know what you're thinking: Isabelle Lightwood is head over heels in love! I never thought I'd see the day!

Hey, don't judge me. I _am_ human, even if I'm also Nephilim.

He didn't say anything to me, just simply looked at me for a moment, then leaned down and kissed me.

I didn't remember Magnus coming through the portal and walking to Alec's side, I didn't notice everyone smile at us, I didn't see the portal closing, and I didn't hear Church meowing loudly beside us. Call me a lousy Shadowhunter, but all that mattered in that moment was Simon and I.

When we finally broke apart, Jace whistled. Way to ruin the moment, brother. I shot him a glare, and everyone laughed, including Simon. After a moment, I started laughing too.

It was good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

**KitKat is back, and guess what came with her! That's right, a new chapter! If you like it, please type up something and then slap that review button, because it really makes me happy. By the way, love you, KK/ravenclawshadowhunter13! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Life was going amazing, until_ he_ showed up again.

Simon and I were having a great relationship, as were Clary and Jace, and Magnus and Alec. Simon completed his Shadowhunter training and we had a small celebration, just the group of us that went to the demon realms and Magnus. Of course, I was never jealous of Clary and Simon's relationship, as they were _parabatai_, and couldn't have any romantic feelings for each other.

I was happy.

But, of course, _he_ had to show up again. And this time, I wasn't expecting him.

It all started when Magnus disguised me as Bella again, much to my displeasure, and we went to the Pandemonium. I lured the demon into the storeroom with my innocent looks, but the demon escaped its bonds and attacked us. And so there we were, fighting, like a normal group of Shadowhunters.

This is what happened on the Cullens' side of things, as was transcribed to me later.

* * *

><p>Edward had apparently fallen into a state of depression, and spent his life sitting and staring into nowhere. Serves him right, the little ditcher.<p>

He only moved when he needed to drink, and even then, he didn't go out to hunt. Carlisle had to use his doctor credentials to buy blood bags for him. Yuck.

One day, Alice and Jasper were playing chess with the rest of their family watching, while he, again, stared off into space. And then Edward talked, much to the surprise of his family.

"Alice, please, could you look into Bella's future?"

I hate him so much. First he leaves me without another word, and then he asks his sister to look into my future? Argh, the nerve of that boy.

Alice looked up, nodded, and then began to concentrate.

"I can't find her," Alice mumbled, frustrated.

"Try harder," Edward urged.

Suddenly Edward and Alice both froze.

Apparently this was the vision.

_I led the demon into the storeroom, looking like Bella Swan, and then Jace tied him up. Clary, Simon, and Alec stood on either side of him, and I walked over to stand beside them._

_"So what's your name? Or do you even have a name, demon?" I taunted._

_It glared at me, then suddenly changed form. With its new claws, it sliced through the ropes and lunged at us. But I had my whip ready and flicked it around his ankles, pulling him off balance._

_Jace shouted, "Cassiel!" and stabbed at the demon with his seraph blade. Alec and Simon shot arrows while Clary dove forward with her blade, Heosphoros. _

_The last thing Alice saw was me, in Bella form, getting a nasty cut on my forearm._

Both Alice and Edward jumped up. "Bella's in trouble!" Edward yelled. "I have to go save her!"

Yea, maybe if you hadn't left her she wouldn't be in trouble.

Carlisle sighed. "Very well, Edward. But we will all go with you."

"Yes," Esme agreed. "Bella is part of our family, after all."

"When is Bella not in trouble?" Rosalie grumbled, but she followed her family all the same.

They said goodbye to Tanya and her family, then departed.

They spent some time running to Forks from Alaska, and when they came back to Forks, Edward immediately went to Charlie's house.

When Charlie opened the door, he immediately asked, "Is Bella home?"

Charlie looked at him. "Edward Cullen! I thought your family had left town."

"We did, but we came back," Edward replied impatiently. "Is Bella home?"

Charlie frowned. "Bella? Who's Bella?"

"Your daughter, Isabella Swan!"

Charlie looked at Edward like he was insane. "I don't have a daughter. Edward, are you feeling okay?"

The look on Edward's face must have been priceless. I wish I had been there.

"B-b-but Bella!" Edward stuttered. "The child you had with Renee, remember?"

"Renee?" Now Charlie looked utterly confused. "Who the hell is Renee? Alright, Edward, this is going way too far. I'll give you two minutes to clear out of my driveway before I arrest you."

Edward could read Charlie's mind, and he was confused when there really were no memories of me. Good job, Magnus.

When he returned to his house, all of his family members were worried.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked when he saw Edward's face. "Did you find Bella?"

"No," Edward said. "But nobody really cares about her now."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded. "How can Charlie not care about his own daughter?"

"That's just the point," he said wearily, running a hand through his hair. "Charlie doesn't remember that he has a daughter."

"That's not possible!" Emmett exclaimed. "Does he have amnesia or something?"

"If he does, so does the rest of Forks," Edward sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jasper wondered.

"I mean," Edward explained. "That no one else in Forks remembers Bella either. Believe me, I checked. Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, even stinking Mike Newton. Nobody remembers her. I read their minds, too, when I mentioned her name."

"No," Esme whispered. "How will we find her now?"

"We'll do it manually," Carlisle decided. "Bella is part of the family, and we have to find her and help her.

"Alright, Jasper, Alice, take the north-east quarter of America. Rosalie, Emmett, take the north-west. Edward, Esme, go to the south-east. And I'll take the south-west. Everyone got it?"

"And if she's not in the US?" Rosalie asked dryly.

"Then we'll go to Canada and Mexico," Carlisle declared firmly. "Keep in touch with your phones, and if you catch Bella's scent, let us all know.

"See you soon, and hopefully with Bella."

* * *

><p>Edward and Esme were walking around town, sniffing around. Literally. They couldn't catch a single whiff of my scent, though, because I had never been there.<p>

Then Edward's phone rang.

He pulled it out and took the call. "Hello?"

"Edward, bring Esme and get over here." It was Alice. "We're in New York."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice sighed. "We found her."


	5. Chapter 5

**KitKat has a new chapter for all you lovely readers! And here it is, ready for you to read. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and encouragement is too, but please, no flames.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Everyone in the Cullen family had raced over to New York, where Alice had caught scents of me everywhere. Evidently Magnus hadn't changed my scent along with my appearance, so they recognized it immediately.

"Where is she?" Edward asked, frustrated, when they hadn't found me for a week. "We should've found her by now! She might be dead!"

"She's not, Edward," Alice soothed. "If she was, I would know. I can feel that much through my visions."

"But you can't understand why all your visions are too blurry to be made sense of," Edward snapped.

Well, it's because I'm back to being a full-fledged Shadowhunter now. I have my Marks back, and that means Alice can't see my future and Jasper can't mess with my emotions, which is good.

Alice flinched, as if she had been slapped. "I miss her just as much as you do," Alice murmured. "She was my sister."

She turned away from Edward, who was looking slightly ashamed, and caught sight of a cafe. "I'm gonna go take a break," she muttered, strolling away.

"Alice, wait!" Edward called, but she didn't turn back, so their entire family ran after her. They slid into the booth where Alice was already seated.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Edward apologized. "I wasn't thinking. I know you would've seen something by now if you could."

Suddenly he stiffened, and turned in his seat slowly, to look across the cafe at a dark-haired, dark-eyed girl with a faint scar on her arm, who was sitting at a table alone. He sniffed the air once, which confirmed his suspicions.

"Bella."

* * *

><p>Simon and I had just spent a night demon hunting with Jace, Clary, and Alec, and we were both extremely tired of hearing Jace and Alec bicker back and forth. Sure, my brother might be the most mature of us at times, but with Jace, that maturity dissolves regularly.<p>

Clary had gone home after Jocelyn had called and demanded her to, leaving Simon and me to fend for ourselves against the maniacs. So Simon and I decided to go to a nearby cafe, Java Kava, in the morning, just to get away from all the noise.

I ordered a small latte, and Simon decided to get a medium frappe. We talked for a long time, and finished our drinks after awhile, and Simon left to get new ones.

I was staring out the window at the streets, which were filled with people, seeing as how it was already noon, when I felt it. An unnaturally cold breeze brushed against my neck, and I spun around, my hand on my bracelet/whip. Unfortunately, my suspicions were proved correct.

The Cullens had found me.

Simon wasn't anywhere in sight, as he had probably gone to the washroom, so I was on my own. I decided to play dumb.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, smiling at them. "Do you need something?"

"Bella," Edward breathed, looking me up and down. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened to me'?" I asked, offended. "Who are you people?"

"You look so... different," Edward finished. "Not like Bella anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe it's because I'm not whoever this Bella is you're talking about?" I suggested dryly.

"That can't be," Edward argued.

"Why not?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you smell exactly the same," Edward explained. "No two humans ever smell exactly the same. And I can't read your mind."

"First of all, how can you smell me from you're standing?" I asked, pretending to look confused. "Second of all, of course you can't read my mind. That would be abnormal if you could! Those two points hardly mean that I'm whoever this Bella is."

"Bella, stop acting dumb," Edward sighed. "Although I'm hoping you can go back to what you looked like before. This new flashy look is going to attract too many boys and Carlisle doesn't want me to kill them."

"Are you my long-lost brother or something?" I giggled. "You're so protective."

"No, I'm not your brother," Edward stated slowly. "I'm your _boyfriend_."

I froze. "Since when?" I demanded. "And why would I want to go out with the likes of you?"

"Bella, love, stop this charade," Edward pleaded. "I know you understand what I'm talking about."

"Why should I?" I inquired.

"Because I love you, Bella."

That made me jerk out of my act. How dare he tell me that he loved me after the way he abandoned me! I stood up out of anger and stormed out the door. Hopefully Simon would be able to find me.

I stomped into an alleyway, my hand still on my bracelet. I heard the Cullens calling my name behind me, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to.

"Bella, please!" Edward cried.

"Wait, Bella!" Alice yelled.

Their screaming annoyed me to no end. Finally, I got so pissed that I stopped and wheeled around, glaring at them. They all screeched to a stop, startled.

"Bella, love," Edward breathed, coming towards me with his arms wide open, like he was expecting me to run into his arms as soon as I could. Idiot.

"Don't come near me," I growled, backing up a couple steps. Luckily, the alleyway led out into a crowded road behind me, so I could escape if I wanted to.

"You know we don't mean you any harm," Esme tried.

"No, I don't know," I snapped. "For all I know, you might just want to kidnap me and take me back to Forks."

"But you can't stay here, love," Edward said. "This isn't your home."

I let out a barking laugh. "Are you so sure, Cullen? Trust me, you don't know the first thing about me. You don't even know my name."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward asked, looking at me worriedly. "Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. And how can this be your home? You've never lived here."

"On the contrary," I laughed. "I've lived in New York all my life, up until I left for Forks. And my name isn't Isabella, or Swan either, for that matter."

"Are you feeling okay, Bella?" Carlisle said, coming forward. I growled and walked backwards a couple more steps. I didn't want to snap just because of how they were nagging me.

"I love you, Bella," Edward begged. "Come back to me. I'll protect you."

I snapped.

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Stinking. Protection!" I snarled, pulling my whip off my arm and slashing it in their faces in a wide horizontal arc.

"Izzy?" I relaxed a tiny bit when I heard Simon behind me.

Edward leaned forward and began to leap in front of him, but I slashed my whip across his path so that he had no choice but to rejoin his family.

"Bella, he could be dangerous!" Edward protested.

"More dangerous than you?" I retorted. "I think not, vampire."

"'Bella'? Why does he call you that, Izzy?" Simon questioned.

"That was my alias when I was in Forks," I answered, shrugging. "I just can't seem to get it into his head that that's not my real name."

"Alias?" Edward repeated. "Bella, what made you think that? And why does that... boy call you Izzy?" I glared at him.

"The Clave deemed my mission completed," I spat. "I am no longer required to hang out with lousy Downworlders like you. Stele, Simon?" I held out my hand and he pressed the tool into it. I quickly drew a speed and agility rune, then handed the stele back for Simon to do the same.

"What?" Edward said, his voice barely above a whisper. "What is that, Bella?"

"Translation," Simon clarified. "She means goodbye, bloodsuckers."

With that, we took off, and I must say, we left the Cullens in the dust. They didn't have a chance, what with us running on rooftops and leaping from street to street just like true Shadowhunters. Before long, we were back at the Institute.

"You know," I said thoughtfully as we made our way into the cathedral, "You used to be a bloodsucker, too."

Simon shrugged. "I know," he replied casually. "But I was way more awesome than those guys."

I laughed and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. "I'd have to agree."


End file.
